


Сплетни

by hematickey



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematickey/pseuds/hematickey
Summary: Кассандра, у которой определённо не самая горячая соседка в общежитии и сплетни о её брате.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Kudos: 1





	Сплетни

**Author's Note:**

> школьно-университетская ау, где Джейк и Кэсси - сводные брат и сестра и никто не верит, что они вместе только с выпускного класса. Третий год обучения в Кембриджском, куда они оба поступили с лёгкой руки приёмной матери Ив, которая всё так же в Наса  
> Зик первокурсник

Если вам интересно, поступление в Кембриджский именно на курс астрофизики было самым мудрым решением Кассандры за всю её недолгую и, вероятно, близящуюся к логическому завершению (опухоль это всё-таки не шутки), жизнь. Во-первых, здесь уйма невероятно красивых девушек, а во-вторых каждый раз на пути в библиотеку из Антропологического центра Джейк заезжает в Физический департамент, поздороваться с ней. И у Киллиан абсолютно точно нет проблем с тем, что её соседка по комнате — самая горячая из студенток ветеринарного. Не обсуждается.

Зато обсуждается её несносный брат, который учится чуть ли не на всех факультетах Гуманитарной школы, но, будучи так занят на всех этих парах-допах-практиках-etc всё равно умудряется запускать слух про себя, сам того не зная. Она узнала о том, что он на вечеринку-то эту студенческую ходил только из этих же слухов. Поэтому как только в лаборатории появляется окно, она немедленно вытаскивает брата в излюбленную кофейню, с чудесной баристой Эстрельей, той самой студенткой ветеринарного. О, она хотела поступать на медицинский, но поняла, что не сможет пережить практики на трупах. Это так мило. Вернёмся к Джейкобу и его попойкам.

— Прости, что? — давится своим американо историк, попутно набитым движением хватая салфетку и вытирая с подбородка коричневую жидкость, неловко улыбаясь Эстрелье. Кассандра зло смотрит на брата и тот мгновенно возвращает ей всё своё внимание. — О какой вечеринке ты говоришь и какие слухи?

— Вечеринка в прошлом месяце в честь совершеннолетия Ламии. Ну та, где было всё Змеиное братство и все, кто случайно зашёл. Очень много людей, — девушка нервно теребит всё ещё не вымывшуюся синюю прядь и старается напомнить брату так, как умеет. Прямым текстом. — Ты зажал ученика по обмену около лестницы и видео с вами едва не выложили на порнхаб. Ну так, к слову.

— Ученика по обмену? — она виновато смотрит на баристу, и та, будто поняв её мысли, несёт Стоуну новую чашку кофе. Да, он снова поперхнулся. Кассандра прерывает его вопрос. — Ты имеешь ввиду…?

— Да, тот самый убойный австралиец, который спёр половину экспонатов из музея в первый день пребывания на территории студгородка, — а ведь сто девяносто баллов айкью и лучшие баллы по истории в Оклахоме… Неважно. — Давай начнём с того, почему ты вообще был на вечеринке Змеиного братства?

— Меня пригласила сама именинница. Напомню, она тоже учится на факультете современных и средневековых языков. Я дал ей списать конспект с важной лекции, которую она прогуляла, — Киллиан вкладывает в свой взгляд всё осуждение, на которое способна. - Ты же знаешь, я не могу отказать другу в беде.

— Под другом ты подразумеваешь симпатичную девушку, по которой ты сох весь первый курс? — какой же он бабник. Ужас. Рыжеволосая вспоминает, как вернувшись с первой лекции на их общем с Ламией факультете, брат буквально не мог замолчать часа два, рассказывая, с перерывами на уточнение материала в конспекте, о «замечательной коротковолосой девушке, которая уже в Змеином братстве, да к тому же с крутой татуировкой». Брр.

— Она мой друг. Просто в Оклахоме нет умных и симпатичных одновременно девушек, вот меня и переклинило, — она закатывает глаза, а Джейк поправляет себя так быстро, как может. — Кроме тебя, безусловно.

— Забей. Так что там с австралийцем?

— Каким австралийцем? — больше всего в Стоуне Кассандре не нравится то, что несмотря на то, что он знает, что обмануть её не получится, он пытается. Это просто лишняя трата времени. Она откидывается на стуле, закидывая ногу на ногу, давая понять, что они никуда не уйдут, пока парень не объяснится. — Окей-окей. Честно — я ничего не помню и не пересекался с ним после.

— Ох, какие мы интересные. А я вот слышала, что после ливня в тот день он слёг с простудой из-за климатического симптома и вышел вчера, после чего разыскивал тебя всеми средствами.

— Правда? — какой же он беспросветно тупоголовый в таких вопросах. Ааргх.

— Да, правда. У меня к тебе следующий вопрос. Что ты будешь с этим делать? Типа, с жутко горячим австралийским парнем, которого ты сам засосал, будучи в хлам пьян, и который теперь ищет тебя, вероятно, чтобы дать тебе по лицу.

Джейк задумчиво пьёт кофе, не поднимая взгляда на сестру и упорно делает вид, что читает надпись на листовке, что ему выдали за углом. Проходит минут десять. Если точно — одиннадцать минут восемь секунд. Бариста приносит им огромные печенья, размером с её, Киллиан, ладонь, подмигивая ей и роняя тихое «за счёт заведения», после чего удаляется обратно к стойке, ровно в тот момент, когда из двери с надписью «только для персонала» появляется голова её матери. Хочется поаплодировать её мастерству, но мульти-гуманитарий наконец решает прервать молчание.

— Я буду избегать его.

— Что, прости? — на этот раз очередь Кассандры давиться своим латте с сердечком, отчего Эстрелья мило едва слышно смеётся и это греет маленькую астрофизическую душу куда сильнее кофе.

— Я сказал, что буду избегать его. А что? Звучит как хороший план, — он выглядит вполне серьёзным и Киллиан, даже будучи сторонницей пацифизма, жутко хочется вдарить ему по лицу. Почему все умные люди всегда так тупы, когда речь заходит об отношениях? — А если мы всё-таки пересечёмся, то я поговорю с ним об этом и на этом закончится.

— Звучит как идиотский план человека, который наврал мне, что ничего не помнит.

Она замолкает. Тот самый австралиец залетает в кофейню на скейтборде, в наушниках, попутно спускаясь с него, освобождая одно ухо и будничным тоном выдаёт «Эстрелья, золотко, мне как обычно» и удаляется сторону второго самого дальнего от панорамных окон стола в углу — за первым сидят они. Эстрелья готовит что-то странное и явно жутко молочное, попутно доливая фруктовый сироп и заливая всё сверху обильным количеством взбитых сливок. Кассандра буквально чувствует, как только от взгляда на это у неё слипается зад. Она переводит взгляд на брата и боже. Какой же у него дерьмовый вкус.

— И кто это там собирался его игнорировать? — уже тише продолжает она свою реплику, попутно мысленно делая себе пометку спросить у соседки, что же пьёт её будущий зятёк.

— Никто. Забудь. Он прекрасен. Я собираюсь предложить ему выйти за меня прямо сейчас, — огрызается Джейк, поднимаясь со стула и следуя к другому концу зала для посетителей. Она успевает съязвить в ответ. «Только правда не начни разговор с "выходи за меня", герой-любовник», на что историк только махает рукой.

***

Проходит долбанных два месяца и Кассандра с чистой совестью и пустым кошельком наблюдает, как люди впадают в шок, видя, как Иезекииль (а именно таково имя этого австралийского воришки) без всякого предупреждения налетает как ураган на Джейка, а тот даже не возмущается, обнимая парня в ответ. Она звонит маме и та восторгается «замечательным умным мальчиком» и тем, как они влюблены друг в друга (однако, стоит заметить, что ненавидят друг друга они так же сильно: каждый раз, как эти двое ругаются в опасности оказывается весь Кембридж и по этой причине, исключительно в профессиональном порядке, она зовёт полковника Бёрт из антитеррористического отдела на защиту этого несчастного городка — именно она в итоге их мирит), однако, после личного знакомства, «замечательный умный мальчик» сменяется на «откуда вы выкопали этого сорванца», но любит она их от этого не меньше. Эстрелья уезжает учиться в Испанию — ей надо выучить родной язык народа, обычай. Но, к счастью, Стоун сравнивает преподавателя на кафедре истории с Галахадом и Кассандра немедля мчит смотреть, так что после она всегда сбегает со скучных занятий профессора Карсона на лекции профессора Дженкинса, замечательного, седовласого мужчины, который, и правда, похож на нашедшего священный грааль.


End file.
